the_terrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Doctor Henry Goodsir/@comment-209.10.96.99-20180505213047/@comment-78.8.74.237-20190407234414
Poor schmuck is about only true humanitarian there... And only truly good person- completely on a "light side of the force"... Y`see, these are great traits, but not, when you need to be cruel for others sake, but yours as well. Your kindness will not help others, when you die. Sometimes you have to be your own priority- so you can be a foundation, others, you loved ones for example, can support themselves on- to give an example if we were to land in some mountains and had to travel through many miles of harsh terrain to reach civilization, i`d probably eat more, than women and children, just so i`d be in better shape as i am fairly big, so i could haul more heavy stuff, and others if needs be. For people who want to help as much and as many as they can that is one of the most painful things in the world... I have a firend, who literally spends his days helping older people without ever being paid- just for himself to know he does a good job, he does not talk about this, he does not boast. he is therapists by trade, so he massages, makes them exercise, makes them go for a short walks with him- after he comes home from work, doing same things whole day. If i were to shove coal whole day, last thing i`d want to do is return home and shovel it more :D. If not for some people, who gossip, my pack of feral beasts i call firends(i include myself in that description), wouldn`t know- there is a bit in Bible about not praying in public, in other words doing right things because they are right, not because we get reward. And knowing how warm his heart is it was doubly painful for me to learn that every single one of his 3 previous girlfriends cheated on him... It was like seeing my brother learing that Santa does not exist... Telling my friend, that there is nothing wrong with him(because he didn`t even consider that all 3 of them girls are whores- it had to be his fault), but at the same time trying to make him to be more selfish, to put his foot down bit more often, was painful, because it was painful for him. I think he is incapable of being mean... Not even when it is logical.. And i beleve Goodsir(even the last name :D ) is, if i were to put it in simple words, "at the wrong place, at the wrong time", because he is exactly the same There are people of good heart, who need protection of fuckhead bastards like some of my friends and me, because otherwise cruelty will break them- they canot fight back. Frankly as soon as i saw that Goodsir is so kindhearted i knew he will die. It is impossible for such a man to continue, when every single person around him turns to shit